cohort-based studies have helped researchers to better understand the complex etiology of cancer, and have provided fundamental insights into key environmental, lifestyle, clinical, and genetic determinants of this disease and its outcomes. The National Cancer Institute (NCI) Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program (EGRP) supports national and international cancer epidemiology cohorts (CECs) focusing on intradisciplinary and translational research on common and rare cancers. Support to CECs infrastructures is provided through targeted initiatives such as the funding opportunity Core Infrastructure and Methodological Research for Cancer Epidemiology Research